Magic & Blue Flames
by SlowlyFallingApart
Summary: *ADOPTED FROM ORIGINAL AUTHOR (wont allow authors name to be typed, and its really angering me :(* Rin and his friends have been transferred to Hogwarts by the request of Dumbledore. During the Goblet of Fire arc. Rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HP or Ao No Exorcist, or the first 11 chapters (I'm adopting this story from another author which WONT LET ME TYPE!** __ **I'm adopting the story for them. Starts the same, except for a few grammatical changes.)**

 **Please favorite and review! Each review makes my day!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Rin, You're being transferred!" said Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross Academy. "You will be going to a school in the United Kingdom" he explained further.

"Huh? But why am I going to a different school? I don't want to leave! I'm still working on controlling my powers with Yukio and Shura!" Rin protested.

"Unfortunately, this order comes from the pope himself. You see, the pope was contacted by an old friend. A very powerful wizard and former exorcist. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and he has asked that we send a few 'special' students to his school. You were at the top of the list. Don't worry, Miss Shura will be going as well. She will be both your bodyguard and a teacher to the rest of the student body at this school. So do not worry about your training. That will continue as planned. Also, you are to keep your identity as the spawn of Satan a secret from the students at this school. The less they know the better." Mephisto smiled wickedly as he emphasized the word 'special.'

"Wait! HE'S A WHAT?!" Rin yelled as he stood from his chair.

With another toothy grin, Mephisto said, "He's a wizard, didn't I just say that Mr. Okumura?"

Looking completely dumbstruck, Rin sat back down and began firing questions at Mephisto without stopping. "A wizard? Are you serious? So magic exists? Is it like, evil black magic or something? Why would he ask me to go? What kind of school is this exactly?"

Mephisto, looking slightly pleased with himself, answered all the questions in order without hesitation. "Yes he is a wizard, yes I'm serious, yes magic does seem to exist, no, i'ts notfor the most part from what I've heard, because most exorcists believe it or not usually have some sort of magical heritage including you and your brother as well as some of your friends, and it is a huge magic school obviously."

Rin, looking as if he were about to explode with excitement yelled, "SO I'M A WIZARD TOO?! AND SO IS YUKIO?!'

Mephisto cringed slightly from the utter loudness of Rin's screams.

"Yes, yes. Both of you are wizards.' he said in utter deadpan, even though he had mischievous thoughts bouncing around in his mind.

"Both of you will attend as students as well as Ms. Moriyama, Mr. Suguro, ms. Kamiki, Mr. Shima, and Mr. Miwa" Rin smiled wildly while hearing this.

' . "So everyone is coming along" he thought to himself.

"Rin, please go inform the others to begin packing immediately. You will be picked up by Dumbledore himself later this evening."

At hearing this, Rin raced out of the room yelling with excitement until he finally collided with someone in the hall, the other person's glasses flying up into the air, and both of them landing on the ground with a loud "THUD!"

Rin was rubbing his back as he stood, while the other person was picking up papers, and he said with a sigh, "Rin, you shouldn't run inside buildings. It's dangerous."

Rin got slightly annoyed at him and said with a huff, "Geez, it was an accident Yukio, not like I meant to do it." It took Rin a second to remember what Mephisto told him a few moments ago.

"YUKIO! MEPHISTO HAS HAD US TRANSFERRED TO A MAGIC SCHOOL" Yukio looked at his brother and gave a confused smile.

"You must be joking."

Rin just shook his head no vehemently and was given a look of utter shock. Then Yukio walked angrily down to Mephisto's office.

(Break)

Ten minutes later, Rin saw his brother walk out with a mixture of shock and dismay plastered across his face.

As Rin walked over, Yukio said, "This is such a ridiculous mission that I can't even believe it, We are actually being transferred to a school of… I can't even say the word."

He just stared at his brother for a minute and then he turned and left. As he left, he told his brother, "Don't worry Yukio, I'll go tell everyone to pack. See you later tonight!"

 **Hello! SlowlyFallingApart here! You'd be surprised how long it took me to edit and type** ** _930_** **'s first chapter. Guess who's sleeping for a loooooooooooooong time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You're completely full of shit!" shouted Ryuji Suguro to Rin, as he had just told everyone about the transfer about to take place.

"I am not you spiky haired bastard!" Rin yelled back. Suguro retaliated by grabbing rin by his shirt and screaming, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Rin looked him dead in the eyes and yelled back, "YOU HEARD ME SPIKY HAIRED BASTAR-""WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!" A voice interrupted. They both turned to see Yukio, Rin's younger twn, standing in the doorway. He looked positively livid, so Suguro released his hold on Rin. Of course, Rin still glared at him, but his attention quickly shifted to the younger Okumura.

"So is what Rin said about being transferred true?" Kamiki asked Yukio. Yukio just sighed softly and said "Yes" through gritted teeth. He continued, "We are all being transferred to a different school for the upcoming year, and we are leaving tonight." Just then, Shima chmed in and whined, "But we don't know anything about magic, or this supposed 'Albus Dumbledore' who runs the place. How are we supposed to get through this when we are heading in knowing nothing while these students have had years of studying?"

"I don't know, my apologies" Yukio said, looking at his class.

'SNAP'

Everyone turned their heads to the doorway as quick as they could, only to see an old man with eyes that twinkle, hidden behind half-moon glasses. He was holding a stick, and in a friendly tone, greeted them in English. "Hello so sorry to interrupt but I do believe I was expected to come and receive my new transfer students tonight. Would you happen to be them?"

As he put his stick away, Yukio stood and went to shake the man's hand, but Rin, wide-eyed, beat him to it. "Are you our new teacher?! How did you get here so fast? Did you use magic?" Dumbledore gave a friendly smile and replied with a 'yes' to everyone of his questions. He told them that he had already taken their bags to the place they will be staying at in England until the start of the school year.

"Mr. Dumbledore" Mr. Okumura began. "How long will we be at this… magic school?" Dumbledore gave the exorcist a kind smile, before replying, "Only a year, unless you want to return for more lessons in the magical arts." Yukio simply nodded.

"So shall we be off?" Dumbledore asked the group.

Both RIn and Bon shouted a quick 'yes' while everyone else was silent (with Shiemi shyly looking down at the floor.)

They were told to hold onto his robes quickly and to hold as tight as they can.

'SNAP'

The group of teenagerswas quickly apparated into a dimly lit building. The only clue as to where they were being the sign out front that said 'The Leaky Cauldron"

"You will stay here till september first, which I know is still a month away. However, Tom the bartender will help you purchase your school supplies." Albus said.

"You will have to wait for the lists I'm afraid. They won't be sent out for another few weeks." he continued. "That is quite alright, we can wait." Yukio replied.

And wait they did.

-time skip-

Finally the day came where they got their lists. Rin read them out lou to everyone else.

" _You will need the following items:_

 _1 set of Dress Robes_

 _1 Set of School Robes_

 _1 Cauldron_

 _1 Set of Scales_

 _A Wand_

 _The Set of Books Labeled in the Next Sheet of Parchment_

 _Quills and Parchment_

 _You are also allowed a cat, toad, or owl."_

"They can't be serious about all this. Wands?" yukio said, shaking his head. He truly could not believe this school was real.

"Well I think it's pretty cool." Rin said defensively.

So after lunch, the group, lead by Tom, did their shopping at Diagon Alley. So to get started, the all walked towards the banking, gaining several stares from the wizards as they walked by.

 **A/N Sorry for the two year wait…. I honestly forgot about Fanfiction. Net for a while, not to mention i forgot my password…. My sincerest apologies! I also recently got into an anime called -man and have recently started rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist, so we will see what happens mwahahahahaha. To be continued...**


End file.
